Ron Smith
Ron was born to Mary Smith and Tony Rouge on August 30th, 1991. Ron was given royal status in the supernatural community thanks to his father. Considered Ronald Johnathan Rouge by birth, he has taken Mary's last name since his parents have never married. He also refuses to see Tony as anything more than a "spineless cockroach". Early life Ron was raised in La Push with his godmother Elizabeth. His mother Mary had moved to Forks while carrying him and soon met a vampire by the name of Storm. Mary was turned into a vampire for her own protection and gave Ron to Elizabeth, scared she would end up hurting him. Ron was raised with the other werewolf pups, among them, Drake and Klaudia. Ron was described as a troublemaker with a lot of energy and a love for music. Both Ron and Drake ran away from La Push at the age of five after Tony, along with the Volturi, came to the house looking for the boys. By the time he was seven, Ron began to play guitar and asked Drake if they could start a rock band. Teen years Ron and Drake became hunters on the run from the royal life and most of all their father. Several times growing up they were forced to practice torture and dark magic on each other. While on the run, the two hunters met a young woman camping. The boys were in their mid-teens at the time and the woman was slightly older. They had nothing and asked if they could stay with her. The woman agreed and told them her name was Holly. Ron was quite the ladies man and player at the time, a bad boy. Drake was more of a hopeless romantic who was often reading or studying his skills. Both boys wanted Holly for themselves, knowing full well the other did too. She decided to date Drake, who later found out she was sleeping with Ron behind his back. Brokenhearted, Drake returned to their father. Ron and Holly began to get serious, and before long they admitted they were in love. Holly said she was carrying his child but at the birth, a council member stepped in. They had been ratted on by Drake, a now heartless man. The baby was taken and killed, called an "abomination" to the supernatural world because it had reaper blood. Having no choice, Holly quickly returned to hiding before being killed as well. Ron became an alcoholic and moved to Mystic Falls were he met Ethan Jr. Ron was ready to turn off his emotions but Ethan managed to get through to him. The two became like brothers until Ethan's death. Dark Times After Ethan's death, Ron couldn't take it anymore, he began to drink heavily and switched from turning his emotions on and off. Often when he would turn his emotions back on, Ron would feel guilty for his actions which only increased his alcohol intake. One day while walking to the beer store, Ron ran into Jen. He recognized her and the two began to talk. Realizing who she was, Ron decided to keep his emotions on because he wanted a shot with her. Although Ron untimely terminated his relationship with his current pregnant girlfriend, Beth by sleeping with Jen. He admitted that he had always loved her a few days after they slept together. The couple eventually began to date. A few months into the relationship Jen announced she was carrying Ron's child. Ron didn't want to believe her at first because he was not ready to be a father, especially being that Beth had taken his unborn child and refused to let him be a part of the child's life. In the end, Ron decided to man up and be there for the woman he loved. He supported her and the baby boy, Justin as well as he could while struggling with his addiction. One night, the couple had a fight over his substance abuse and raising Justin. Ron took Justin and left the house for the next few days to gave each other space. While he was gone, Ron realized that Jen was right and admitted to the young baby that he had a problem. The next week Ron came back and agreed he would seek some help. Drake had been watching his brother's life and grew increasingly angry and jealous. He wanted his brother back, evil like he was. Drake broke out a war from January 13th until February 6th of 2011. After Ron and his allies won the war, he began to help Jen's sister Amber get along with the rest of the family. Amber had been on Drake's side but switched midway, wanting her own freedom. Amber and Ron became best friends and started to have an on again/off again affair which Jen eventually found out about. Healing Process After finding out, Jen told Ron to be with Amber if that made him happy but he realized that Jen loved him so much that she was willing to let him go. Before this realization, Ron almost chose Amber over Jen and their children but he knew she needed him just as much as he needed her. Ron asked if she would take him back and Jen agreed, if Ron would get his drinking under control. On March 24th, 2011 Ron stopped drinking and began to attend AA meetings twice a week. For a while Ron and Drake had not been speaking. It wasn't until they were forced to work together in order to save Jen, who they both love, that they began to see eye-to-eye. Ron now lives with his wife Jen and their children in Mystic Falls. He helps others with substance abuse and frequently visits his brother.